In software licensing agreements, especially for multi-user software, licensors commonly include contractual limits on the number of users who may have access to the software, the number of simultaneous users, and/or the number of total accesses. This is particularly important in licenses for multi-user software packages used in telephone switching systems where software-controlled features are licensed on a per-line basis. A problem in the art is that there is no effective method of enforcing and policing such agreements even with audits of software usage and/or site inspections.